Wish You Were Here
Wish You Were Here is an episode of Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. Plot It's late at night at Shining Time Station, and Mr. Conductor is writing by candlelight to Kit Twofeathers, who is on a fishing trip with his Uncle Billy. He writes that since he cannot sleep, he's decided to catch up on his letter writing (since he can't spell 'correspondence'). Mr. Conductor pauses to think how the letter will reach Kit. He decides he'll just pull it on the mail train, which reminds him of a story about Thomas and Percy working together to deliver the mail on the Island of Sodor. Thomas and Percy have the important job of transporting the mail, but they are afraid that Harold will start stealing their traffic. Their fears, however, are dispelled after Thomas takes an important visitor home and bad weather grounds Harold. After the story, Mr. Conductor continues his letter to Kit, hoping that he catches a lot of fish, but also that he'll put the fish back afterward. Mr. Conductor adds that his fish friends tell him they don't mind being caught as long as they're being put back. Having finished his letter, Mr. Conductor hopes it makes it all the way to Billy's fishing camp. He knows it would if Tom Tipper, the postman, were on the job, and tells the story about Tom, his bike and Percy. Tom Tipper the postman is ill and when he returns he finds his van has been replaced by a bicycle due to maintenance costs. Tom is later called away, and he carelessly props his bike against Percy's mail vans. Percy's driver does not realise and, as Percy starts, the bike falls onto the line and is crushed. Tom is dismayed, but when the postmaster finds out, Tom is given a new van, to his delight. The story over, Mr. Conductor is wishing that he felt sleepy, or could even yawn. He tries to yawn, but fails and decides one can't make themselves yawn. Mr. Conductor says he always yawns if he sees someone else do so, but since there's no one around, he decides to start another letter. The one is to Kara Cupper, who Mr. Conductor hopes is having a 'grand' time visiting her grandfather. He continues that life in the station is normal, meaning Schemer is up to his normal tricks. Schemer's just like Duncan, Mr. Conductor writes, and tells the story of how Duncan got into trouble after not listening to Rusty. Rusty is concerned that Duncan will derail at a dodgy section of line called Cros-ny-Cuirn due to his "rock 'n' roll", but Duncan refuses to take advice from a "smelly Diesel", and matters are only made worse when James backs Duncan up and tells him of the time he supposedly sent Diesel packing. Duncan is full of admiration, and starts to "rock 'n' roll", causing him to derail. Rusty is furious and refuses to help, until Skarloey reminds him of the passengers. Rusty then helps Duncan get back on the line and, that night, the two engines become good friends. Mr. Conductor continues his letter to Kara, saying that while Duncan may be a difficult engine, things worked out in the end, telling the story about how Duncan first met Skarloey. When Skarloey finally returns home, he is met by a new, little Diesel named Rusty. Rusty explains to Skarloey that he helps to mend the line and do odd jobs. Rusty then brings Skarloey back to the shed to meet a glum Peter Sam, who is sad about his accident with the slate cars and cracked his funnel. Peter Sam tells Skarloey of a rough, rocking and rolling engine called Duncan who came in his absence, who, as discovered minutes later, has just stuck in a tunnel. Skarloey goes to help, and after leaving some workmen behind to fix the tunnel, he helps Duncan home, where Sir Topham Hatt reprimands Duncan. After the story, Mr. Conductor lists the people he's written to, before remembering he hasn't yet written to his sister on the Island of Sodor. He starts to write, but stops to think about how exactly what he's writing to say. He decides that what he wants to say to his sister is "I love you." That makes it a 'special' letter to Mr. Conductor, who tells the story of when the engines on Sodor received a special letter of their own. Thomas is surprised to see some of the engines traveling to Tidmouth Sheds and follows them to get to the bottom of the matter. It turns out the first eight engines have been invited to big city by a little girl eager to meet the engines, and the others are to do their work. Thomas is paired with Oliver to show him his branch line. Thomas is feeling excited and boasts about his race with Bertie, unluckily crashes through the buffers and into a wall. The workmen race to repair Thomas in time for the trip, and manage to do so just in time. Thomas tells Percy that a single letter can bring happiness. By the end of the story, Mr. Conductor is glad to have his letters written, but knows he needs to get some sleep and soon. There's only one thing left he hasn't tried, a lullaby. So, he blows out the candle to begin a song about the beautiful Island of Sodor as the episodes ends. Thomas Stories * Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train * Mind that Bike * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Thomas and the Special Letter Song * The Island Song Trivia * The stories "Home at Last" and "Rock 'n' Roll" debut in reverse order to how they aired as part of the fourth series of Thomas and Friends. * While they don't physically appear, Mr. Conductor references several Shining Time Station characters, including Kara, her grandfather Harry, Kit, Billy Twofeathers, Schemer, Becky, Sister Conductor, and a cousin who might be the original Mr. Conductor, played by Ringo Starr. * Interestingly, Mr. Conductor mentions that his sister has taken up residence on the Island of Sodor. * This the last appearance of George Carlin as Mr. Conductor and the original Shining Time Station set. While the station itself would reappear in modified form in the feature film Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Alec Baldwin would take over the role of Mr. Conductor. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Mavis * Harold * Bertie * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan Gallery MindthatBike45.JPG MindthatBike44.JPG MindthatBike3.jpg MindthatBike2.jpg MindthatBike48.JPG MindthatBike4.jpg MindthatBike1.jpg ThomasandtheSpecialLetter48.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter44.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter43.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter42.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter28.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter27.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter26.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter20.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter19.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter8.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter49.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter52.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter51.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter50.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter41.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter18.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter17.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter16.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter14.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter13.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter11.PNG ThomasandtheSpecialLetter12.jpg DouglasPassesElsbridge.png Category:Mr. Conductors Thomas Tales Episodes